Surviving The End of The World
by everfaraway
Summary: Replacement for 21 Guns.  The Joes find themselves betrayed by the world so they must scatter to the four winds & go into hiding to survive.  M for blood, violence, language, character deaths, etc... Not for weak of heart. Sigma 6
1. Betrayal & Execution

Betrayal and Execution

**_Author: New story arc to replace 21 Guns. Very dark, so not for weak of heart. All OCs belong to  
>their respective owners (including me) &amp; used with permission. Blood, language, character death.<br>Inspired by the trailer for G I Joe: Retaliation._**

"Have we heard from our ghost yet?" Duke asked.

"Not yet Duke." Hi-Tech admitted.

"Is he actually on a schedule to check in?" Bullseye asked.

"A very loose one but one he keeps to." Hi-Tech said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Hey guys, we've got a problem! Get in the war room now!" Java shouted over the intercom.

"What the hell's going on?" Heavy Duty demanded when they were all gathered in the War Room.

Hawk sighed and said, "Spawn just contacted us with a very disturbing video."

"It's not for the weak of hear." Stone warned as he turned on the monitor behind them.

"Hello Joes, I believe I have found something of yours." Commander laughed. The room behind him was semi-dark, only lit by a pair of spot lights.

"Let me go you bitch!" a slightly accented voice shouted followed by the sound of a scuffle and a grunt.

"Be silent traitorous rat." a female voice snarled. A figure with sandy brown hair and green eyes hit the ground just in front of the camera. The pants he wore was torn up, his suit shirt was open and his hands were bound behind his back by his belt. There were traces of stage makeup on his face and neck which meant he had probably been in the middle of changing personas when he was caught.

"Creed." C-4 whispered.

"That's Codebreaker." Long Range said, staring up at the screen. Selen pressed close to her father.

"It appears that Shark was a Joe, interesting." Destro said off camera.

"Bloody shame. I liked you mate." an Austrialian voice, that did not belong to Zartan, said as a head of dark brown hair appeared next to Codebreaker.

"Fuck you Valon." Codebreaker snarled up at him.

"Silence!" the Commander snapped.

"They'll paint the world red with your blood for what you've done." Codebreaker spat at him.

"Not before we paint the floor with your blood." Baroness said as the barrel of a gun came to rest at the back of his head.

Codebreaker's eyes went to the camera and he said, "Yo Joe." There was a sound like a tiny explosion and smoke filled the screen. Rose screamed and C-4 dropped to his knees. Codebreaker's body hit the floor in front of the camera. His green eyes were slowly going dull and his hair fell over the bullet wound in his forehead. Blood pooled around him, staining his skin red and his hair as auburn as Scarlett's.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jynx said, before rushing from the room.

"How could they... How could they murder like that on camera?" Rose whimpered, leaning against Snake Eyes. She looked ready to faint at any second.

"That wasn't a murder, it was an execution." Gung-Ho growled.

"Because they are cold, heartless people who have no respect for human life." Nightshade whispered from where she was crouched next to her brother. C-4 had his face buried against her arm, shivering with heartache. Spirit knealt behind them and gently wrapped an arm around the other man.

"What did Codebreaker mean... what were they planning to do?" Scarlett asked, turning off the monitor. Even with the screen off, they could still all Codebreaker's lifeless body on their eyelids.

"I think I know. Cities all over the world have been attacked within the past two hours. And according to the reports, someone sent information to the world leaders saying that we're behind it." Flint said.

"Which cities?" Hawk demanded.

"Paris, London, Moscow, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Cairo, New York and Washington D.C." Flint said.

"How many have been confirmed dead?" Storm Shadow asked.

"Right now... it's impossible to say. Tens, maybe hundreds of thousands." Flint admitted softly. All the Joes lowered their heads in silent mourning for Codebreaker as they all struggled to wrap their minds around the news of the attacks around the world.


	2. Arashikagi

Arashikage

**_Author: Chapter 2. Ty Bluestar for your review all interest. All characters belong to their respective owners._**

"So what does this mean Hawk?" Duke asked.

"It means that G I Joe is disbanded." Hawk said.

"So we are supposed to bend to Cobra's will and turn ourselves in like common criminals?" Storm Shadow demanded, taking a step towards Hawk.

"I was going to suggest scattering and not getting caught." Hawk told them, glaring at the ninja.

"Is that an order?" Flint asked.

"Yes, my last order. What you do after that is your choice." he told them.

"What are we gonna do dad?" Scott asked.

"Disappear." Hawk said simply. Slowly the Joes began to trickle out of the war room until only Sigma 6 remained.

"I can't believe this. Any of it." Jynx whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can." Heavy Duty growled angrily

"Selen, you okay?" Tunnel Rat asked, pressing his shoulder gently against hers. He could feel her shaking through the slight contact and gingerly touched her back.

"Leave me alone." she whispered, cringing away.

Long Range pulled her into the shelter of his trench coat where she immediately began to cry. "Shh mija shh." he whispered.

"She gonna be a'ight?" Heavy Duty asked the sniper.

"She is frightened all sad." Spirit whispered as Long Range nodded in confirmation.

Off to the side Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were having a quiet conversation. "She will not accept that idea brother." Storm Shadow whispered.

"Damn right she won't." Rose said, folding her arms over her chest angrily.

"It's for your own protection Rose." Snake told her.

"I don't need protecting." she protested.

"But ya don't fight." Tunnel Rat said gingerly.

"Then _**someone**_ should teach me. You've taught Jynx and Komakura all they know." she told him.

"Rose we do not want to see you hurt. If we are captured, you will be killed alongside us." Storm Shadow said gently.

"So be it." she growled, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Rose..." he began, shaking his head.

"The old ways are gone my love. Women are warriors, just as dangerous as men, if not more so. Your star pupil is a woman. And yet you do not ask her to stay behind." Rose said in Japanese, motioning to Jynx.

"Let her come with us Yukito." Storm Shadow sighed.

"I'll not put her in harm's way Toya! She is not a warrior, she is not a ninja!" Yukito snarled.

"But she is Arashikage. Komakura and Jynx can fend for themselves. You've nothing more to teach them brother. They are not children anymore. None of them are." Toya said, motioning to Jynx, Komakura, Selen, Grey and Hi-Tech. While Jynx and Komakura had been Snake Eye all Storm Shadow's apprentices, the other three were not but had occasionally done a small amount of training with them.

"She can heal and she can poison. Teach her to use those skills to her advantage." Spirit said.

"Ninjas do not kill." Yukito said.

"But to survive the war Cobra has begun against us, we must be prepared to." Toya added softly.

"Yes... we must." the blonde ninja admitted.

"Then you will teach me?" Rose asked.

"Against my better judgment yes." he sighed.

Days later the ninjas arrived via plane outside of Kyoto. "Y'all take care!" Bill shouted over the roar of the engine.

"You too! Make sure everyone gets somewhere safe!" Snake Eyes shouted back.

"Will do!" Bill shouted, saluting playfully before climbing back into the plane.

"How far away are we!" Rose called as the plane lifted from the ground.

"Several days from an Arashikage safe house and several more days from anything once we are there!" Snake Eyes shouted, motioning for them to pick up their bags.


	3. Hell In The Artic

Hell In The Artic

**_Author: Kinda off hiatus. All I have to say about the new GI Joe movie is: HOLY SHIT!. It's fucking amazing.  
><em>****_And even managed to inspire me to write for this story. I know very, very little about Eskimo language & culture.  
><em>****_What little I know comes from reading the Julie of the Wolves books by Jean Craighead George. This chapter is  
><em>****_very heavily inspired by her books. So technically she owns Kapugen. Hasbro owns Spirit, Billy & Long Range.  
><em>**_**I own Bullseye, Grey Wolf & Iron Claw. R&R. Eskimo translations at end of chapter.**_

**_words spoken in Yupit (an Eskimo dialect)_**

"It's fucking cold." Bullseye grumbled. Despite her many layers and warm parka, she was still shivering.

"Not too many people can live in a place like this. Only reason we have is because it's safe." Long Range told her, running a sharpening stone over his knife.

"I'd rather live in a desert." she muttered, shoving her hands under a blanket of rabbit fur that lay nearby.

"Hush mija." he said gently. They were both cold and so very out of place in this climate. But as he had said: it was safe. After the Joes had fled the Pit and scattered to the winds, the two of them, Grey, Spirit, Iron Claw and Billy had make their way north. Spirit thought they would be safe in a place where only those who could deal with the cold could survive. More than two weeks into their journey, an Inuit hunter named Kapugen had found them and taken them to his hometown. The people there were kind and unwary of strangers. They had accepted the Joes and helped them make an abandoned home near Kapugen's livable again.

"May I enter?" came a voice deeper than Spirit's.

"Kapugen, Kapugen come in!" Bullseye called from where she was sitting on their iglek, a pile of furs stacked to resemble a couch. It was not tall, not nearly as tall as the iglek's in the other villagers homes but it was comfortable and warm.

Their door opened and Kapugen entered their home. The Eskimo was as tall as Bullseye but as solidly built like her father. His jet black hair fell to his shoulders and his dark eyes glittered with friendship. He held his head high like a leader and they had grown to love him for it.

"I have a gift for you, pretty **_Iraluq_**. And your willy **_Aapa_** too." Kapugen said, smiling widely at them. Long Range smiled at the other man's endearment for his daughter. Shortly after Kapugen had taken them in, he had learned that Bullseye's real name was Selen and took to calling her by the Yupik word for moon. Selen slid off the iglek and took the box that Kapugen carried from him.

"What's this?" Long Range asked, pulling out a massive white fur.

"The fur of a sickly **_nanook _**who gave herself to me and my friends." Kapugen told him.

"We should make a new trenchcoat for you out it." Selen teased as she pulled out a second silvery white fur.

"Beautiful rabbit furs for you _**Iraluq**_." Kapugen added.

"Let's see it on you mija." Long Range said, setting the polar bear fur aside. She let him drape the rabbit fur around her. She smiled as the door opened and Spirit came in with Grey and Iron Claw close behind.

"You look like a wolf in that fur. What is it for?" Spirit asked, shaking snow out of his hair.

"For a parka. Or a blanket maybe. Kapugen brought it. He gave **_aapa _**a polar bear pelt." she said as Grey kissed her cheek.

"A man and his daughter come to the artic from the south. One wears rabbit fur, she looks like a wolf. That is funny." Kapugen smiled. They all laughed and Iron Claw yipped happily.

"Thank you for the furs my friend. I am glad they gave themselves to you." Spirit said when their laughter subsided.

Grey climbed up onto the iglek and Selen followed him, burying them both under some of the furs. Iron Claw yawned and flopped down on the caribou skin rug on the floor. "He is strong like his wolf brother and she is clever like a fox. They are good partners." Kapugen whispered, watching the young pair.

"Yes they are." Long Range agreed.

Several nights later, Iron Claw bounded off the foot of the bed and scratched franticly at the door, barking and snarling as he did. Selen sat up slowly and pulled one of the blankets up to keep herself warm and covered. "What the hell?" she yawned.

"Wake up and get your weapons!" Long Range shouted through the door.

"Shit!" Grey snapped, rolling out of bed to grab his clothes. His quiver and bow were under the bed, along with Selen's trenchcoat and her weapons.

Spirit pulled his parka on and tossed his quiver over his shoulder as Iron Claw ran out the front door ahead of him. "There they are!" a voice shouted in the early morning light. But the stranger was quickly silenced by the wolf's teeth in his throat.

"What's going on!?" Selen shouted over the sound of gunfire as she aimed at one of the men who was shooting at them.

"SPAWN would be my guess." Long Range told her, shooting another figure that had a gun in hand.

Before long the attack was over. But not without casulties. The black clad figures, SPAWN troops, had all been killed of course. But they had killed several of the Eskimo people who had become friends to the Joes and had refused to give them over to SPAWN. "It is not safe here any longer." Spirit whispered, looking at the bodies that littered the snow around them.

"Where will you go?" Kapugen asked.

"It is best you do not ask that question. Even better that we do not give you an answer." the other man told him.

"May the tundra give speed to your feet." Kapugen said, embracing each of them.

"What will you do with the dead?" Bullseye asked.

"That is one less worry for you to bear **_Iraluq_**." Kapugen told her.

Spirit led them out of the village and onto the tundra. Once they were out of sight of the village, he called Billy from the sky and crouched beside Iron Claw. "Lead us south my friends. The north is not safe for us. We must find somewhere else." he told them. Billy took wing again and Iron Claw followed. If their human companions wanted to go south, then south they would go.

Iraluq: Moon  
>Nanook: Polar bearwhite bear  
>Aapa: Papa or Father<p> 


End file.
